Star Trek: Origins of The Borg
by Go4thegold
Summary: This is just my personal theory as to how The Borg came into existence.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek: Origins of The Borg

Chapter one

"Captain's log, stardate 2259.15, a month after the defeat of the Fluidians at Enterprise's hands, the ship has been ordered to intercept a rouge transmission made after then-Captain, Jonathan Archer defeated a Small group of Borg drones who were found frozen decades after their attempt to travel back in time and prevent First Contact. The transmission, which was supposed to reach Borg space in the year 2352, would have caused The Borg to respond by sending a cube towards Earth, however, their recent losses, would most likely make them consider otherwise."

The Enterprise comes out of warp, on board, the crew waits for the message that was sent years ago. Based on the transmission's ultimate destination, it was determined that the Enterprise would be able to intercept the transmission at a specific time at the ship's current location. Shortly after arriving, the transmission is intercepted, and captain Kirk orders Lieutenant Uhura to analyze it. She reveals it to be a call to have The Borg send reinforcements to help assimilate Earth and its inhabitants.

Kirk: Seems now we can rest easy knowing that a Borg invasion will not happen in the near future.

Spock: We shouldn't let our guard down; the Borg could still launch an invasion in response to their loss of fifty of their vessels at the hands of just one Federation vessel.

Kirk: Which reminds me, we should get moving to the Delta quadrant, I want to give this technology to any races The Borg have not assimilated yet.

Chekov: Captain, your proposed course of action is a clear wiolation of the prime directive.

Spock: Not if the civilizations we give the technology to are capable of faster-than-light travel. And I imagine that The Borg will only assimilate species that they deem worthy of assimilating, which will only contain technology that interests them.

Uhura: Or races that will add to their perfection.

Sulu: Besides, by traveling to the Delta Quadrant, we will only be doing our job of finding new life forms and learning more about them.

Kirk: So it's settled then, Mr. Sulu, Set a course for the following coordinates, maximum warp.

Sulu: (a set of coordinates appear on Sulu's computer) Aye captain.

And so, the Enterprise heads off on a new journey into the unknown. Although they have some idea of what will await them in the Delta Quadrant thanks to the device Ambassador Spock gave them in their most recent adventure, there are still many mysteries that have yet to be solved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Q And Kirk

Kirk: Captain's log, Stardate 2259.15. The Enterprise is about to reach its destination, with hopes that we will not only add another race to the Federation's vast number of systems, but also have technology that can be used to fight The Borg be distributed among anyone that The Borg set their sights on. I myself have bigger plans to enact while here, such as finding out how The Borg came into being, and why.

Spock: (over combadge) Captain, we will be arriving at our destination in fifteen minutes.

Kirk: Good, I'll be on the bridge momentarily.

Q: Hold it right there, Captain.

Kirk :( Turning around and seeing the person who just appeared behind him) Who are you?

Q: Oh I'm dreadfully sorry; I entered without a proper introduction. Q's the name.

Kirk: Q eh, I've heard of you.

Q: No doubt from this (holds up the device given by Ambassador Spock)

Kirk: If you're going to destroy it, don't bother; all the information that it holds is on the ship's main computer.

Q: Then it is fortunate that's not the reason why I'm here.

Kirk: Then why are you here?

Q: To prevent you from altering the timeline in ways you cannot imagine.

Kirk: By giving this anti-Borg technology to those who need it most.

Q: By giving it to races that could and will abuse it.

Kirk: I am well ware of any hostile races that will abuse this technology.

Q: Then turn the ship around.

Kirk: Head back home and abandon the races that need this technology; is that what you're saying?

Q: No, I'm saying fix the timeline.

Kirk: And how am I supposed to do that?

Q: With this. (Snaps his fingers and a canister containing a small red sphere appears in his hands) Take this; I hope it can be of use t you. (Hands the canister to Kirk)

Kirk: Red matter?

Q: Yes, you can use it to destroy the star that will cause this mess.

Kirk: Why would I want to do that?

Q: Jim, think about it, you can have your father back, Vulcan can be saved…

Kirk: And everything will be back to what it is supposed to be, is that correct?

Q: Precisely, and all you have to do is turn around and head for the following coordinates. (Snaps his fingers again, and a set of coordinates appear on Kirk's desk) So, what's it going to be?

Kirk: (Takes a long pause, walks over to his desk, looks at the coordinates given to him)

Q: Take your time.

Kirk: No need to, I've made my decision.

Q: And?

Kirk: This should answer nice and clearly (Grabs his phaser from a drawer, and shoots Q in the groin (the phaser was set to stun)

Q: ooh, mama. (Falls to the floor)

Kirk: And take your red matter with you.

Q: (Appears before Kirk) So be it, but know this, we shall meet, (Kirk kicks Q in the Groin) ooh not again. (Falls to the floor again)

Kirk: Consider that your punishment for being the most annoying alien in the Universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The New Weapon

Kirk: Captain's log, stardate 2259.16, the Enterprise has just arrived at an Ankari colony, and we are planning on opening up negotiations with them. I'm hoping that with their advanced warp drive technology, the Ankari will be able to distribute the anti-Borg technology that Enterprise carries.

Ankari man: From your description, it seems like this new technology will be highly effective at defending any race against a Borg attack.

Kirk: Don't get cocky, the Borg may not have adapted to this technology yet, however there is still a chance that they already have, and even if they haven't all vessels equipped with this technology have been ordered to not use it unless absolutely necessary.

Ankari man: Then what is the point of giving us the technology in the first place if it might have already lost its effectiveness?

Kirk: Listen, one of my crewmembers has been developing a weapon that might solve this problem, it hasn't been tested yet, however, we just need to find one Borg vessel to test it on, and then we will inform you of the results, assuming we haven't been assimilated.

Ankari man: And how do you know that the Borg will not be able to adapt to this weapon?

Kirk: Because it is an electromagnetic pulse weapon. The concept is relatively simple; firing a pulse of shield energy towards an enemy vessel, when that pulse makes contact with the enemy shields, an electromagnetic pulse will resonate off them, completely disabling the ship.

Ankari man: I imagine such a weapon would prove highly lethal against anything rhyming with Borg.

Kirk: I just need t ask you one more favor; do you think you might be able to figure out where the Borg's next target might be?

Ankari man: That is a bit of a challenge, however, assuming that the Borg will assimilate a planet close to their space, I predict that the likeliest planets to be assimilated (brings up a map of the Delta Quadrant) are these two (circles two stars on the map)

Kirk: Thank you, the information transfer should be complete. I'm hoping we can meet again, assuming the test of the new weapon is a success.

Ankari man: And I hope you manage to find out more about the Borg.

Kirk: Till then

Ankari man: Good luck.

Kirk: I don't believe in luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ideas and Annoyances

Author's note: The opening scene introduces Jonathan Goldsmith, a graduate from Starfleet academy who developed the weapon that will debut in this story. It is, in fact, because of this weapon that Goldsmith was able to pass the Kobayashi Maru examination without cheating.

Goldsmith: Lieutenant Stribling, do you have the reports from crew two?

Stribling: Got 'em right here.

Narrator: Goldsmith attempts to take them from stribling, however he repeatedly swipes his hand away just as Goldsmith is about to grab them.

Goldsmith: Hand the reports over lieutenant, that's an order.

Stribling: You can't order me; I'm the same rank as you.

Goldsmith: You forget, the captain himself put me in charge of this project so what I say goes. Do you understand lieutenant?

Stribling: You're just getting cocky because you passed the Kobayashi Maru scenario without cheating.

Goldsmith: Give me the reports NOWLieutenant!

Stribling: Or What?

Goldsmith: Hand them over… Stribz.

Stribling: I told you NEVER TO CALL ME THAT.

Goldsmith: What are you gonna do about it.

Stribling: Just take the reports

Goldsmith: Thank you… Stribz

Stribling: (Grunts and walks away)

Goldsmith: Lieutenant hall, I thought I told you to complete this task over an hour ago.

Hall: What task was that again?

Goldsmith: Don't play dumb with me, now get moving.

Hall: Seriously, what was I supposed to do?

Goldsmith: GET MOVING NOW!

Hall: (Walks away)

Spock: Lieutenant Goldsmith, I trust this project is going well?

Goldsmith: Yes, however, some of the crewmen are not working as hard as they should.

Spock: Come with me and explain.

Goldsmith: Gladly.

Narrator: As Spock and Goldsmith converse, Goldsmith speaks about how Stribling and Hall both were both extreme annoyances at the academy, and how this was not the first time either of them did not follow a direct order.

Spock: Why did you not report this?

Goldsmith: I did, however nothing has happened, so the report hasn't been processed yet.

Narrator: Spock and Goldsmith continue conversing, at one point in their conversation, it is revealed that the Deflector pulse (that's the name of the weapon) will not work unless the Enterprise drops out of warp. Spock, although aware that it will also require the vessel in question to drop out of warp (in this case a Borg Cube) Captain Kirk has already prepared for such an issue.

Goldsmith: How so commander?

Spock: The Borg, when assimilating another race, almost always get a representative to bridge the gap between them and the race being assimilated.

Goldsmith: And do we have anyone on board who can serve as a representative for whatever race The Borg plan to assimilate next.

Spock: As a matter of fact yes.

Narrator: As if on queue, a young woman, humanoid, enters the room. She reveals herself as Princess Lanoras of Silronima. Being the heiress to the royal hose she would make a perfect representative for the Borg. After a brief introduction, Goldsmith leaves to speak with the Captain in his ready room.

Goldsmith: Captain, you wanted to see me?

Kirk: As a matter-of-fact, yes. I've got some questions to ask you.

Goldsmith: And I have the answers you probably want.

Narrator: Kirk and Goldsmith talk for a short time. Kirk asks about Goldsmith's inspiration to create this weapon, and he responds by saying that he thought of the weapon as a simple solution to the problem of how to deal with The Borg without the use of transphasic torpedoes. When Goldsmith submitted his proposal to a higher ranking official, he was told that it was a "low priority issue" that would have otherwise have been brought up for discussion quite some time later, so Goldsmith decided to take the Kobayashi Maru Examination, using a simpler version of the deflector pulse to solve it. Afterwards, some of Starfleet's highest ranking officials gave Goldsmith permission to build a fully functioning version of his weapon on the starship he ended up being assigned to, which just so happened to be Enterprise.

Kirk: Sounds like you certainly know what you're doing here.

Goldsmith: You've got to in order to be successful in this life.

Kirk: You know, one thing I admire about you is that you're able to get less-than-obedient crewmen to follow orders. Another thing is your creativity, namely your invention of this weapon and using it to beat the no-win-scenario, something I could never do.

Goldsmith: Well captain, I must say this, when you can't win with what's given to you, make something that can, and that's what this weapon is.

Kirk: I like that philosophy lieutenant, and I must say, you definitely have a bright career in Starfleet ahead of you.

Goldsmith: That certainly means much coming from you Captain.

Kirk: I can appreciate that, but now, we have more important matters to attend to. (Activates his communicator) Kirk to engineering, is the Main deflector ready?

Officer: Yes Captain.

Kirk: Good, we are about to reach that Borg cube, so be ready.

Officer: Understood.

Kirk: Kirk out. (Deactivates his communicator) Well Lieutenant, you ready?

Goldsmith: Ready as I'll ever be.

Kirk: Good, now let's get moving. (Kirk and Goldsmith Leave the Ready room and enter the bridge)


End file.
